Veemon's Adventures Of Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time Transcript (Japanese Version)
Veemon's Adventures Intro/Opening - Target (Red Impact) Whew, close call!l Summon Neos!Judai YukiThe exceptional Duelist capable of controlling SpiritsThe incident on the streets is his doing ,nyaThe missing Monsters are pretty muchall here, so there’s no doubt about itPlus, the jerk made the monsters real, to boot!Don't let down your guardl can sense an extraordinary power coming from his deckMy objective in this era is already accomplishedMy objective in this era is already accomplishedThis era?Now you will be goneThis is it! This is what was really behind that huge amount of energy!This is it! This is what was really behind that huge amount of energy!A state of emergency has been declaredRun!Had that same dream, eh?,It becomes virtually obvious whenever we find you comming here.It becomes virtually obvious whenever we find you comming here.It becomes virtually obvious whenever we find you comming here.It becomes virtually obvious whenever we find you comming here.But Zero Reverse wasn’t your faultWhat could you, a baby at the time, have done about !t?,He’s right On the contrary, all of us helped save this city ourselves.Yeah, l know.We Duel for times like this.Let’s hang loose!SureThe peace of Neo Domino City that we finally retrievedNo matter what happens, l will protect this cityWhat The hell’s up with that huge D-Wheel?He’s got guts, challenging us to a duel!Hey, you guys How about you leave this duel to me?Hey, you guys How about you leave this duel to me?Duel Mode on,,10th Anniversary Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie SuperFusion! Bonds that Transcend Time,,His attacks are real!.Yeah, but Yusei's field is flawless!Let’s do this, Stardust Dragon!Clustering wishes will become a new, shinning star!Clustering wishes will become a new, shinning star!Now put the finishing touch on this!Let's do this Stardust Dragon!Take flight! Stardust Dragon!What?! A white card?!ImpossibIe.,,my Stardust Dragon,,,..just got sucked.Yusei Fudo, l'll be taking your Stardusta to run along with your era!What did you say?!What in the hell is happening here?He knew my nameWhich means he was after Stardust from the startYuseiRua, Ruka!Rua, Ruka!We don’t have time to sit and entertain you guys right nowWe don’t have time to sit and entertain you guys right nowWe just landed a big scoop!What did you find?We were researching the history of DuelMonsters when we found thisWe were researching the history of DuelMonsters when we found thisQuite an old article you got thereI know this man.He's the president of industrial illusions, Pegasus J Crawford.He's the creator of Duel MonstersWho’s the guy there with him?That would be the Duelist once sad to be the strongestin Duel Monsters history, Yugi Mutouit was rumored that he had the soul of the Nameless PharaohAwesome!What l would give to fight him oncel suppose so, seeing as how it’s impossiblewithout a time slip or somethingYou came here to show us this?No, look at the next articleStardust Dragon!What is it doing in their era,!?Okay, let’s seeDragons that have suddenly have been assaultingDulelits, appearing all over Europe one after anotherStardust Dragon was brought to the pastAnd it’s assaulting Duelists, tool've never even heard of this absurd piece of historyIt’s that masked man from earlierWhat?What is., that?',The city is, dissoIving!Why?Why?This is just my conjecture,but it might be that history is starting to changedue to Stardust appearing in the pastThat’s crazy talk!Our city is crumbling awayFall to ruin along with your eral see! it was his doing!!The Crimson Dragon birthmark is on his back!Yusei's D-Wheel’s !s glowing!ls it the Crimson Dragon’s power?!Yusei!The Crimson Dragon’s calling me!Crimson Dragon, take me to where Stardust is!Let’s go!What the heck is this white dragon?!Judai Yuki, here is where you shall be eliminatedShooting Sonic!!Neos!What?!Stardust Dragon!So, you traveled across time after me, did you?You ***!Looks as though we’ve been interruptedJudai, l've spent enough time on youThis era, too, shall fall to ruin from my grand experimentWhat did you say?!Wait!Will you be all right?Yeah, they're just scratchesyou came through a time slip from thefuture, using the power of a Spirit,in pursuit of that white dragon the guy in the odd ball mask stole.in pursuit of that white dragon the guy in the odd ball mask stole.Is that about the gist?That's correctl know !t sounds hard to believel believe!Traveling through time is the kind stuffthat gets me pumped, you know!Traveling through time is the kind stuffthat gets me pumped, you know!My name !s Yuse! Fudol'm Judai YukiBy the way, I've been curiou for a while now...Is that the future Duel disk?yesAwesome!its evolved that much?!l bet you want to ride it-nya, huh, Judai-kun?Hey, l told ya not to show up without warningYou’ll freak Yusei out!Seeing us won't be enough to freak him outHe also has strong Spirit powers in him-nyaYou must mean this birthmarkit means you’re a Duelist chosen by the Duel Monsters as wellBy the way, why were you and that guy fighting?By the way, why were you and that guy fighting?Lately, ther's been a spring of incidents of cards been stolen around.I went in pursuit of the cause and that’s when I encountered him,Judai-san..,Huh?l must retrieve Stardust Dragonlf we just leave that man be, my cityNo, not just my city!History will be thrown out of whack and the world will meet its doom!Juda!-san, please lend me a hand!Of course! l'll be damned if l back out now aftergetting run through the ringer like l have!Of course! l,ll be damned if l back out now aftergetting run through the ringer like l have!Thank you very much!So how’re we supposed to look for it?He’s probably gone into the pastYou’re rightThat is why there must be a distortion somewhere in historythat would even show up in records from this eraNow l get it All we have to do is find that distorted recollection!Thank goodness that bag you hid is in one piece-nyaiThank goodness that bag you hid is in one piece-nyaiAnd there we areWhat a disaster. This was his goal.lf this were to really happen !Don’t tell meNeos is disappearing!So this is what you were talking aboutLet’s hurry!Domino City Festival Domino City Duel CupDomino City Festival Domino City Duel CupGoodness there’s so many people here!Goodness there’s so many people here!lt's because Pegasus is coming as a specialguest for today’s Dueling tournamentlt's because Pegasus is coming as a specialguest for today’s Dueling tournamentSorry to keep you waiting, everyone!.introducing President of industrial illusions!introducing President of industrial illusions!President Pegasus J Crawford has arrived!President Pegasus J Crawford has arrived!Hello, everyone!it pleases me immensely to be in this Duel Monsters Tournamentcould be held today, here !n this city!it pleases me immensely to be in this Duel Monsters Tournamentcould be held today, here !n this city!Time for the start of destinyOh-ho! Solid Vision these days sure is making big leaps!Oh-ho! Solid Vision these days sure is making big leaps!Oh-ho! Solid Vision these days sure is making big leaps!This isn't Solid Vision!Y-Yugi!Ooh my God This is terrible!OH No !Grandpa !Grandpa !My grand experiment has been accomplishedThe history of the world shall changehoa!Ow, ow, owre you all right?l apologize for being so roughWhere am ?What happened?What happened to Grandpa and Pegasus?They’re safe Yugi-sanWe’re !n the same place, 30 minutesprior to when that !incident occurs.30 minutes?Albright! Our cards are still safe!Who are you two?Who are you two?l'm Yusei Fudol,m Judai Yuki!Yusei-kun and Judai-kun?l don't mind if you just call me Yusei Yugi-sanWhy do ou know me?We've come here from the futureThe future?Yes, here to save everyone from the tragedythat happens in another 30 m!nutesWe saw it in a future newspaperDoes it have anything to do with that masked man I just saw?Does it have anything to do with that masked man I just saw?lt does! He is trying to eliminate Chairman PegasusPegasus?Without Chairman Pegasus, the history of Duel Monsters...no, the history of the world, too, will change drastically!Around the world in the future are alreadDuel Monsters y starting to vanishand whole cities are meeting their endsNo wayFight together with us, Yugi-san!Let's protect the world with our combined efforts!Okay!l understand the situationJudai-kunlf l'm all it takes, l'll gladly cooperate with you!Let's combine our efforts and fight together the three of us!- Thank you- Heck , Yugi-san! yeah!With Yugi-san with us, we've got the strength of a hundred guys!With Yugi-san with us, we've got the strength of a hundred guys!It's statrted!What happened?!Everyone! Hurry up and run!Hurry on up and evacuate the plaza!Hurry on up and evacuate the plaza!Hurry on up and evacuate the plaza!Hurry on up and evacuate the plaza!Hurry on up and evacuate the plaza!l get it lf the ournament is stopped thenthat incident won't have a chance to occur!All we need to do now is contact Chairman Pegasusl can't allow thatYou're that guy from earlier!You're that guy from earlier!Oh-ho To think that the King of Duelists is among our companyJust who are you?Why are you doing something so terrible?!Why?Hmph, Very wellMy name is ParadoxParadox?!l have traveled time and space in search of the best historyl have been investigating any and all possibilitiesin history and experimenting theml have been investigating any and all possibilitiesin history and experimenting themWhat you're doing is just plain destruction!Are you trying to say that slaughtering everyonefor gain !is the right thing to do!?Destruction and slaughter?l see. ls that how it seems to you guys?But that is incorrect.The future you consider correct is incorrect,and the future that you may first consider incorrect is, in fact, correctBut, just take a moment to thinkEven without my actions, the world is riddled with contradictionsEven without my actions, the world is riddled with contradictionsAren't all of these things yourso-called destruction, and slaughter?How would any of you resolve these contradictions?Even if they can't do it right away, they'll resolve them eventually!Even if they can't do it right away, they'll resolve them eventually!and revived it!You brought Satellite and the City together as onel am well aware of that fact, Yuse! Fudo!l have come from a distant futureA future where the world is in ruinsA future where the world is in ruins?Rightlf l leave history as it is, the world will be destroyed!lf l leave history as it is, the world will be destroyed!l have come here to change that hopeless futureBy analyzing various data in time,l have ascertated that Duel Monsters hold a myster!ous powerAnd it gave me the idea to correct historyChange the future?And to do so you plan on destroying Neo Domino City?No that's not all!All the people living there now!Chairman Pegasus, Yugi-san's grandfather...Are you saying it doesn't matter what happens to them!?Are you saying it doesn't matter what happens to them!?So minuscule of a sacrifice is nothing more thana trifle process in my grand experimentA trifle process!?People have the power to change the future! That's what l believe!Hmph, lntriguing.lf you are saying you all have the power to deflectany kind of hopeless future, then prove it to meParadox, let's Duel!Let's settle the score!Let's settle the score!l'm all pumped to beat you down!l'm all pumped to beat you down!l'm all pumped to beat you down!l'm all pumped to beat you down!We won't let you have your way with our futures!We won't let you have your way with our futures!Partner, you should leave this to meOther MeOkayl won't stand for a future where you use human lives for greater gain!l won't stand for a future where you use human lives for greater gain!Let's Duel!!Let's Duel!!The future ofthe world all rests on yourshoulders-nyaI'll take the first turnl activate the Field Magic, Sinful Realm Sin World!Sin World ?as long as this card is in playl can add a Monster with Sin in its name at random from my deckinto my hand instead of drawing during my Draw Phase!I send the Cyber End Dragon in my Extra Deck to the Graveyardl send the Cyber End Dragon !n my Extra Deck to the CemeteryHe sent a Monster in his Extra deck directly to the Graveyard!The Sin Series is derived in a way that by sendingthe matching Monster to the Graveyard,you can Special Summon its Sin Monster version!A 4000 Attack over monster coming out off the bat like that!ln normal cases I would need a card to Summona Fusion monster like Cyber End Dragon.But Sin Monsters are born by sacrificing its matching MonsterLight and Dark--ls this the energy from the dark side?The first player cannot attack in the first turnI place a card face down and end my turn.Judai-sanJudai-sanYugi-sanPlease let me go firstThis guy has been stealing Monsters from different erasand turning them into tools to destroy the worldln addition my Stardust dragon has also been used by him to destroy cities and throw history off courseTo protect the people in all of oureras, our cit!ies , and our dear friendsl want to fight this Duel with everything 've got!Mm-hmm!Okay, Yusei! Run that passion of yours right into him!Okay, Yusei! Run that passion of yours right into him!It's my turn!I activate the Magic Card, Reincarnation of hope!l can add a Monster from my deck into my handduring our Standby Phase two turns from now!l can add a Monster from my deck !nto my handdur!ng our Standby Phase two turns from now!l Summon Junk Synchron!When this card is successfully Summoned,it Special Summons a Level Two or lower Monster in my Graveyard!it Special Summons a Level Two or lower Monster in my Graveyard!Next l activate the effect of the Bolt Hedgehog in my Graveyard!Next l activate the effect of the Bolt Hedgehog in my Graveyard!When there is a Tuner on the field, it lets me Special Summon !t!When there is a Tuner on the field, it lets me Special Summon !t!When there is a Tuner on the field, it lets me Special Summon !t!I'm Tuning my Level Three Junk Synchron to my LeveOne Road Runner and my Level Two Bolt Hedgehog!I'm Tuning my Level Three Junk Synchron to my LeveOne Road Runner and my Level Two Bolt Hedgehog!I'm Tuning my Level Three Junk Synchron to my LeveOne Road Runner and my Level Two Bolt Hedgehog!When wishes cluster about the envoy of the gales,those wishes will become an impregnable shield!Become the pat its light shines upon!Synchro Summon!Appear now, Junk Gardna!Synchro Summon !?Thats one awesome move you used there, Yusei!Thats one awesome move you used there, Yusei!l place two cards face down and end my turn!l place two cards face down and end my turn!With Stardust Dragon out of your possession,you are simply no match for melt's my turnAllow me to show all of you something interestingl send the Ultimate Gem God ,Rainbow Dragon, in my deck to the Graveyardto Special Summon Sin Rainbow Dragon!to Special Summon Sin Rainbow Dragon!Why, you! How dare you use Johan's card!Why, you! How dare you use Johan's card!My deck is a different dimens!onal area withthe strongest cards from every and all erasDisperse before its might!Sin Rainbow Dragon! Over the Rainbow!!Sin Rainbow Dragon! Over the Rainbow!!junk garna's effect actinvates!This card can switch a Monster attaking intoDefense mode once per opponent's turnFended that one off, did you?Still, Sin Cyber End has yet to attackYusei!Are you okay?Yes l'll be fineYes l'll be fineYes l'll be fineYes l'll be fineWhile Dueling in Sin World,when your Life isdepleted , you meet your end.I activate Junk Gardna's other effect!When this card is destroyed it switchesone of your opponent's Monsters to Defense Mode!Also l activate the Trap, Miracle's Afterglow!Also l activate the Trap, Miracle's Afterglow!Also l activate the Trap, Miracle's Afterglow!This rev!ives a Monster destroyed by battleduring this turn from the Graveyard!Sorry, he took a lot of my LifeNo, you've done wellYou managed to fend off attacks from two4000 Attack Power hitters! Good going!Yugi-sanJudai-sanHis deck may be outrageously strong,but if we combine our forces, we can and will beat it!Mm-hmmSo, faced with a future set in defeat,you struggle through thick and thinlnterestingThis is a prime example of human contradictionHere l go! l'm gonna show you the power of my Hero Deck!Here l go! l'm gonna show you the power of my Hero Deck!It's my turn!Yusei, l'm borrowing some strength!l activate the Magic Card ,Fusionl activate the Magic Card ,Fusionl activate the Magic Card ,FusionI'll fuse the Junk Gardna on the field withthe elementa Hero Neos in my hand!Yusei! This is the new Hero with our combined strengths!Appear now, Elemental Hero Neos Knight!Appear now, Elemental Hero Neos Knight!Neos Knight increases in Attack Powerequal to half the Attack Powerof Neos and the fused Warrior-Type monster!Go, Neos Knight! Wrath of Neos Slash!!Go, Neos Knight! Wrath of Neos Slash!!Neos Knight's effectNeos Knight can attack twice in the same battle!Now, go!l did t!lncredible To think you defeated, notone but two powerful MonstersDon't get ahead of yourself, Judai!When a Monster with Sin in its name is destroyedthis lets me draw two cards from my deckWhen a Monster with Sin in its name is destroyedthis lets me draw two cards from my deckWhen a Monster with Sin in its name is destroyedthis lets me draw two cards from my deckThat's a drastic strategyJudai, you're one daring Duelistl believe in you and YuseiThat's why l'm willing to go the distanceThat's why l'm willing to go the distanceRight! We'll show him the mightiest combination out of us three!Right! We'll show him the mightiest combination out of us three!Right! We'll show him the mightiest combination out of us three!Right! We'll show him the mightiest combination out of us three!Right! We'll show him the mightiest combination out of us three!Right! We'll show him the mightiest combination out of us three!It's my turn!l will add a random monster with Sin inits name at my hand instead of drawingNow l have all the key cards in my hand for victorylt would appear that your hope is at its endl send Stardust Dragon from my Extra Deck into the Graveyardl send Stardust Dragon from my Extra Deck into the GraveyardAppear now, Sin Stardust Dragon!Appear now, Sin Stardust Dragon!StardustHow dare you reduce Stardust Dragon to that!How dare you reduce Stardust Dragon to that!Allow me to unleash Stardust Dragon's power to its fullestl Summon Sin Parallel Gear!l'm Tuning Sin Parallel Gear to Sin Stardust Dragon!l'm Tuning Sin Parallel Gear to Sin Stardust Dragon!What!?You are not the only one capable of Synchro SummoningYou are not the only one capable of Synchro SummoningO darkness born from the dimensiona rifts,Pull the curtain of ruin on this stage beyond time and space!Pull the curtain of ruin on this stage beyond time and space!Pull the curtain of ruin on this stage beyond time and space!Synchro Summon! Sin Paradox Dragon!lt's huge!lt's huge!When successfully Synchro Summoned,it will resurrect a Synchro Monster in thegraveyard , ignoring Summoning ConditionsBe reborn, Stardust Dragon!Stardust DragonSin Paradox Dragon reduces the AttackPower of all of your Monstersby the Attack Power of the resurrected MonsterFeel its curse, Neos Knight!Feel its curse, Neos Knight!Neos Knight!This is not good lf they take an attack at thisrate, then Judai and the others will lose-nyaFarewell, historic Duelists!Sin Paradox Dragon, destroy Neos Knight!Heads up JuidaiTrap actvate! Hero Barrer!When an Elemental hero is in, the field it'll negateone of my opponent Monsters attacks!Great!All rigth!Damn your shrewd tricksTrap activate! Sin claw stream!when a Monster with Sin in its name is on thefield, it destroys an opponent's Monster!But it's now that my Trap activates!But it's now that my Trap activates!But it's now that my Trap activates!When an Elemental Hero on the field is destroyedby an effect, it revives that Monster!Be revived, Neos Knight!Niece going, Judai!l wouldn't dream of leaving my field openwhen passing things off to you, Yugi-san!Right Judai, l'll carry on your drive to fight!Right Judai, l'll carry on your drive to fight!No matter how many times you revive your Monsters, it's futileNo matter how many times you revive your Monsters, it's futileNo matter how many times you revive your Monsters, it's futileSo long as Stardust Dragon is on my field,Sin Paradox Dragon's effect will reduce the Attack Powerof your Monsters by Stardust Dragon's own Attack PowerStardust DragonYuseiI'll get back your Stardust Dragon at all costsYugi-sanl place two cards face-down and end my turnHere l go, Paradox!Here l go, Paradox!Come, Spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh!Yugi-san, use my strength!R!ghtl'll add one Monster Card from my deck into myhand due to Reinrcarnation of Hope's effectAnd l'm choosing the Dark Magician!And l'm choosing the Dark Magician!Of course it's the Dark Magician!Yugi's favorite Monster.l activate the Magic Card, Ancient Rule!lt allows me to Special Summon a Level Fiveor higher Normal Monster in my hand!Show yourself! My mightiest servant, Dark Magician!Show yourself! My mightiest servant, Dark Magician!So this is Yugi-san's Ace Card, the Dark Magician!Yeah, here's Dark Magician!However, it will be inflicted by Sin Paradox Dragon's effectAs long as Stardust is on his field, they don't have a chance-nya,Yugi-sanForget about me and destroy Stardust DragonStardust wouldn't want to continue being used by himStardust wouldn't want to continue being used by himwhat's the matter? Bring it onl activate the magic Card, Student-Teacher ties, from my hand!l activate the magic Card, Student-Teacher ties, from my hand!When a Dark Magician is on my field it allows me toSpecial Summon his disciple,When a Dark Magician is on my field it allows me toSpecial Summon his disciple,the Dark Magician Girl, in Defense modethe Dark Magician Girl, in Defense modeMentor, we have Quite the tough-looking foe on our handsMentor, we have Quite the tough-looking foe on our handsMentor, we have Quite the tough-looking foe on our handsMentor, we have Quite the tough-looking foe on our handsMentor, we have Quite the tough-looking foe on our handsDo not falter With us and our masterjoining forces, victory is assured!Yes, s!r!Next, l activate Miraculous Magic Gate!When there are two or more Spellcasters on my field,it switches an opponent's Monster to DefenseMode and gains control of itDon't get hastyl activate the Trap Card, Sin Force!The Monster eQuipped with this card cannotbe affected by an opponent's Magic effectsThat makes you unable to steal my Paradox DragonThen that just means...What?.Yusei, l've got your card back!Yugi-san!You planned on stealing Stardust Dragonback from the very start, didn't you?Mm-hmm ,that means Sin Paradox Dragon's effect is gone and our Monsters Attack Powers will return to normal!Not bad, YugiThough, even if you regain your Attack Power,Paradox Dragon's Attack Power is 4000 !! a far cryaway from any of your Monster's Attack PowerParadox Dragon's Attack Power is 4000 !! a far cryaway from any of your Monster's Attack PowerParadox Dragon's Attack Power is 4000 !! a far cryaway from any of your Monster's Attack PowerParadox Dragon's Attack Power is 4000 !! a far cryaway from any of your Monster's Attack PowerParadox Dragon's Attack Power is 4000 !! a far cryaway from any of your Monster's Attack PowerParadox Dragon's Attack Power is 4000 !! a far cryaway from any of your Monster's Attack PowerParadox Dragon's Attack Power is 4000 !! a far cryaway from any of your Monster's Attack PowerParadox Dragon's Attack Power is 4000 !! a far cryaway from any of your Monster's Attack PowerParadox Dragon's Attack Power is 4000 !! a far cryaway from any of your Monster's Attack PowerParadox Dragon's Attack Power is 4000 !! a far cryaway from any of your Monster's Attack PowerParadox Dragon's Attack Power is 4000 !! a far cryaway from any of your Monster's Attack Powerl activate the Magic Card, Black Twin Burst!l activate the Magic Card, Black Twin Burst!lt'll increase the Attack Power of a Dark Magician by theAttack Power of a Dark Magician Girl during thi's turn!What!?Their total Attack Power is 4500!Greater than that of your Sin Paradox Dragon!Here goes!Dark Magician!Dark Magician Girl!That did !t!Victory is in sight now-nya!The true battle begins now!Give up You no longer have any Monsters on your field!No, not yetThat last attack may have seemed to be right at first glancebut it was a huge mistake on your parts!What the!?Trap, activate! Sin Paradigm Shift!When Sin Paradox Dragon is destroyedby sacrificing myself and halving my Life Pointsit will Special Summon Sin Truth Dragon!Crazy jerk changed himself into his monster!5000 Attack Points !l will eliminate the lot of you by my own handl place two cards face-down and end my turn!Guys .Oh, no-nya Pegasus will be here any moment-nya!l feel somewhat uneasy, for whateverreasonYuseiHe's going to be fine!Yeahlt's my turnl activate Sin Selector!l remove Sin, Parallel Gear and Sin Cyber End fromplay to add two cards from my deck into my handNext, l send two cards from my deck into my GraveyardNext, l send two cards from my deck into my GraveyardNext, l send two cards from my deck into my GraveyardNext, l send two cards from my deck into my GraveyardNext, l send two cards from my deck into my GraveyardAppear now, Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon!Appear now, Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon!Appear now, Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon!Appear now, Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon!Appear now, Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon!Appear now, Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon!Appear now, Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon!Sin Red-Eyes Black Dragon!Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes too!?Go! Black Fire Blast!!When a Sin Monster destroys an oppos!ng Monster SinTruth Dragon will destroy all opposing Monsters!What!?Quic-Play magic fusnon cancel!Yusei, now!Yusei, now!Yusei, now!Junk Gardna's effect activates!Whe an ponent launnches an attackit will change an an opponent's Monster to defense Mode!it will change an an opponent's Monster to defense Mode!it will change an an opponent's Monster to defense Mode!it will change an an opponent's Monster to defense Mode!it will change an an opponent's Monster to defense Mode!it will change an an opponent's Monster to defense Mode!it will change an an opponent's Monster to defense Mode!it will change an an opponent's Monster to defense Mode!it will change an an opponent's Monster to defense Mode!it will change an an opponent's Monster to defense Mode!Great job! Judai, Yusei!However, Sin Blue-Eyes Dragon has yet to attack!However, Sin Blue-Eyes Dragon has yet to attack!However, Sin Blue-Eyes Dragon has yet to attack!However, Sin Blue-Eyes Dragon has yet to attack!Dark Magician!That activates the effect of myself, Sin Truth DragonDestroying all of your Monsters!Stardust's effect activates! Victim Sanctuary!!By reIeasing Stardust Dragon itnegates and destroys an effect that destroys cards!By releas!ng Stardust Dragon destro , !tnegates and ys an effect that destroys cards!What!?The only one going away is you!Don't trifle with me!Sin Truth Dragor's effect activates!By emoving the Sin Rainbow Dragon in myGraveyard, it negates the effect of myself!And l still have myself, Sin Truth Dragon's attack left!And l still have myself, Sin Truth Dragon's attack left!And l still have myself, Sin Truth Dragon's attack left!And l still have myself, Sin Truth Dragon's attack left!And l still have myself, Sin Truth Dragon's attack left!This annihilates all of your Monsters!This annihilates all of your Monsters!Plus, for each Monster destroyed by this effect,you all take 800 points of damage!Grovel on your knees! Wallow in despair!But my attack isn't done yet!l activate the Quick-Play Magic, Sin Cross!it resurrects a monster in the graveyard until the end of this turn!Be rebornn Sin Stardist DragonThey only have 500 Life leftlf they get attacked now, they have no way to defend it-nyal've won!Yugi, Judai, Yusei!Go! Sin Stardust Dragon!Yusei! You said that people have the powerto change a hopeless future, did you not?Yusei! You said that people have the powerto change a hopeless future, did you not?Just what do you plan on changing from this future?Just what do you plan on changing from this future?ls it useless?Our futureis in ruinsWhat's the deal, Yusei?You're giving up now? After traveledall the way through time to get this far?lt,s our belief in Duel Monsters that causedus to travel time and meet one anotherlf so, there must be a meaning behind itWhether our futures are the wrong ones is up to us to decide!Whether our futures are the wrong ones is up to us to decide!Whether our futures are the wrong ones is up to us to decide!Quick-Play magic Flute of Calling Kuriboh!l can add a Kuriboh or Winged Kuriboh from my deck into my hand!Yugi-san!Come on Kuriboh!l activate Kuriboh's effect!By sending this card to the graveyard, it reducesone instance of Battle Damage to 0!What!?They did it! They blocked it-nya!lmpossible! Are you saying that you've blockedevery single one of my attacks!?At the end of this turn Sin Cross, effect will stop,making your Sin Stardust Dragon vanish in the process!Then through its monster Effect thereal Stardust- Dragon will revive!Stardust!YuseiYou have friends in your era,who believe inyou waiting for you to come home don't you?You have friends in your era,who believe inyou waiting for you to come home don't you?Yusei!Judai-san, Yugi-sanl will never give up, for the sake of my friends!l will never give up, for the sake of my friends!Mm-hmm!Trap, activate! Stardust Mirage!When a Stardust Dragon is on the field,When a Stardust Dragon is on the field,this will resurrect all of our Monsters destroyed during this turn!this will resurrect all of our Monsters destroyed during this turn!this will resurrect all of our Monsters destroyed during this turn!What!? All of your Monsters!lt's my turn!l won't give up on the future l'm headed towards!Yep, that's right, Yusei! Trap, activate!Neos Spiral Force!This will double the Attack Power of a Monster on the field!This will double the Attack Power of a Monster on the field!This will double the Attack Power of a Monster on the field!Trap, activate! Black spiral Force!That's right, Yusei!The only thing we can do is head forward!The only th!ng we can do !s head forward!This card further doubles the Attack Power of a Monster on the field!This card further doubles the Attack Power of a Monster on the field!This card further doubles the Attack Power of a Monster on the field!This card further doubles the Attack Power of a Monster on the field!An Attack Power of 10000!?Here goes!Dark Magician!Elemental Hero Neos!This is our power to head toward the future!Go, Star Dust DragonShooting spiral sonic!!Does this mean that my experiment was incorrect!?Does this mean that my experiment was incorrect!?Does this mean that my experiment was incorrect!?Does this mean that my experiment was incorrect!?l made these cards especially for today!Please take them home with you!Thank you!l may have lost in the tourney, but l want one more go!l may have lost in the tourney, but l want one more go!Are you guys going?Yes we still have to do things in our erasHowever, l think we'll be able to meet againAnd when we do, please allow me a DuelAnd when we do, please allow me a DuelAs long as we believe in D Monsters ourbonds will always be joined together!As long as we bel!eve !n Duel Monsters ourbonds w!ll alwa , ys be jo!ned together!l have no idea whether the hopeless futureParadox spoke of is the truth or notBut,- Yusei!- We're the ones who decide the future!- Yusei!- We're the ones who decide the future!Yugi-san, Judai-sanMy irreplaceable friends and our future. Outro/Closing Credits Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Introduction/Next Time Preview (English) The title of the new series appear as Yugi Muto and his friends: Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner and Tristan Taylor rises from the light.YUSEI AND JADEN MEETS VEEMON AND AGUMON AND DIGMON TEAM Yugi (to the viewers and readers on computers): Hi, everybody! You thought you miss us after reading and watching Agumon's Adventures and Guilmon's Adventures, did you? Tristan Taylor: But now, we're back in a brand new series to continue our newest adventures in the motion pictures and television programs from every studio and company worldwide. Yugi: Now you guys can see us: Yugi Muto. Joey: Joey Wheeler. Tea Gardner: Tea Gardner. Tristan Taylor: And Tristan Taylor. Scene then cuts to the new and improved squadron of Digimon from the Digital World. Patamon: Now you can also see us the Digimon, short for Digital Monsters. Patamon! Gatomon: Gatomon! Veemon: Plus, the four of us joining the party. We're Veemon! Wormmon: Wormmon! Hawkmon: Hawkmon! Armadillomon: Armadillomon Terriermon: Terriermon! Lopmon: And Lopmon! Yugi: There are new monsters to unleash, and new villains to battle against. Clips of dangers, battles and thrills from Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie. Veemon: And to help defend Yugi and his friends, we have the power to either Armor-digivolve) Veemon and his fellow Digimon armor-digivolve to their different forms. Veemon and Terriermon golden armor-digivolve to Magnamon and Rapidmon. Patamon: Or like Agumon and the others, we can digivolve to champion levels... Veemon and his friends digivolve to their champion forms. Patamon: ...ultimate through DNA digivolution... Each two Digimon DND digivolve to their ultimate forms. Veemon: And finally, to out mega levels! Paildramon, mega form of Veemon and Wormmon digivolves to Imperialdramon, moving them from Dragon Mode to Fighter Mode and even Paladin Mode. Yugi: Even new allies to support us too. Not bad with great magic to travel in between dimension and space. Veemon: For more exciting adventures with us, just sit back and enjoy... Yugi, Veemon and Friends: Yugi and Veemon's Adventures! (Next time...) Clips from the Pagemaster with footage of Yugi, Veemon and all their friends. Yugi: A young boy named Richard Tyler, who is afraid of just about everything, enters an enchanted library where he finds himself in a magical world of the Pagemaster, keeper of the books and guardian of the written word. Veemon: It was then he also meets all of us, and we reveal to be on a mission to help Richard get back home. Yugi'':'' No, Veemon! As the Pagemaster suggested, we must take him to face the horror, adventure and fantasy sections in order to overcome his fears and to check out three books. Veemon (shocked): Eh?! (stammers) You mean talking books? Yugi: That's right, and there are all the storybook characters to encounter along the way. Gatomon: Even evil Digimon like Devimon and Myotismon are stopping at nothing to make us fail our mission assigned to us by our mentors Gennai and Azulongmon. They even brought other Digimon with them for a rematch of revenge to destroy us all. Veemon (getting serious): Those darn guys don't know when to give up, do they? Even the supporting bad guys from other movies and TV shows? Yugi: Don't worry, if they want to make us suffer, then we'll give everything all we got. See the first episode of ''Yugi and Veemon's Adventures... The title of the movie appears. Veemon: The Pagemaster! Yugi: ''And remember: when in doubt... Yugi and Veemon: Look to the books! Category:Ideas